


The Bath

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Alcohol, Twister, Chocolate, Sesame Street and a bath!





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Race ya to the bath" came the taunting voice of one chocolate smeared colonel. The gauntlet had been laid; the race was on. 

The four friends raced to Janet's sole bathroom. Rugs flew, furniture was unceremoniously pushed away. No one was allowing such trifling objects to slow them down. They raced down the hall, Jack in the lead closely followed by Sam who was quickly gaining ground. They reached the door at the same instant. The tall blonde and the slightly puffing colonel smiled triumphantly at each other and in almost one voice that stated together: 

"I won" 

" **I** won" came the voice a gloating colonel. 

"No, **I** won" came the adamant reply. 

"Didn't" 

"Did" 

"Didn't" 

"Did" 

"Didn't" 

"Did" 

"Didn't" 

"Did" 

"Didn't" 

"Did" 

"Ok, **Colonel** , lets be adult about this. We tied, so how about ladies first?" 

"Ok, **Major** , we'll be adult. How about age before beauty" 

Jack was faced with a pair of scowling sapphire blue eyes that would destroy a lesser man. 

"Janet!" 

"Daniel!" 

Both Sam and Jack turned to their friends for support but found that they were alone, their **friends** had left them to it. 

"Well I guess that leaves us with only one solution, Major.. Sam.. We share." Jack's voice had steadily gotten softer to the point were he almost whispered. Holding his breath, his eyes searched Sam's face for a response. He wasn't disappointed. Emotions flitted across her face. Shock, happiness, doubt, happiness, wariness, happiness. In the end her eyes were unreadable. Turning to face Jack she lifted her hand. Jack involuntarily flinched, expecting to be slapped instead Sam rested her hand on his cheek as if reassuring herself that this was really happening. For a second their eyes locked the contact unbroken as Jack lowered his head to capture Sam's lips with his own. 

"Sam" He hissed her name between clenched teeth. 

"No more.." 

She ignored him, sighing he lifted his head in a silent plea that they should stop. Sam gazed into his tortured face and softly smiled. "Yes, Jack. Now. Screw the regs!" Voicing a savage groan he captured her lips once more, his hand grasping behind her back trying to open the bathroom door. They stumbled in, both lost in their passion. Sam reached for the buttons on Jack's shirt whilst he unzipped and removed her chocolate covered jeans. Sam arched her back to him, thrusting forth her breasts in a silent invitation. Jack growled low in this throat, a primal animal sound that was so earthy, so pagan, so undeniably male and sensual that Sam all but swayed into his arms. 

Taking her by her shoulders Jack pressed her against the wall of the bathroom and kissed her hungrily several times before lowering his head to her breasts which were by now pulsating with need, craving for his mouth. His tongue flicked over the pearled tip of one breast, and Sam felt a shimmering need. Jack continued to work his magic until Sam became a whimpering mass of need. Their mouths met once more in another kiss so hot, it threatened to consume them both. 

"Please Jack, don't make me wait any longer, she pleaded. 

Jack placed his hand on her upper thigh and eased her legs apart with his fingers. He separated her and probed lightly between the moist folds of her womanhood until she thought she would die if he didn't make love to her soon. His eyes holding hers, the tip of his manhood penetrated her. Slowly, so very slowly, Jack closed his eyes, his pleasure as keen as her own. He slowly moved his body until he filled her. Thoroughly. Completely. With the greatest of care, he started to move. 

Jack's release came seconds after her own. 

"I love you" he whispered after a breathless moment and captured her lips once more. They stood there, clinging to each other, their passions sated for the moment. 

Once they had caught their breath they realised the literally sticky situation they found themselves in. Their chocolate coverings had melted and reformed during the heat of their passion. As one, they glanced at the bath, a smile their only communication of assent. 

Minutes later there was a steaming tub full of water where two very sticky Air Force officers were delighting in removing the chocolaty mess of each others bodies. Turning to face one another they once more kissed. Jack moved to the edge of the bath and motioned for Sam to lean back against him. Together they lay lost in their individual thoughts, Jack's fingers spiralling on Sam's bare skin. Sam turned to look into Jack's eyes and it was then that her eyes were caught on something sitting on a shelf above. 

"Jack, look" Sam huskily beckoned. 

"Well, whadda ya know. A rubber ducky."


End file.
